


Far Sweeter

by Barbarismbeginsathome



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, James IS the giant peach, James needs to be held like the flower he is, James’ hair is growing back, M/M, Post-Canon, Silver saves the day one last time, Thomas loves James, haha get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbarismbeginsathome/pseuds/Barbarismbeginsathome
Summary: James hasn’t let himself cry in a long time.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	Far Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what came over me but James needs a hug so badly!!! He and Thomas live a happy little life in a nice little Miss Honey cottage okay

James had slept soundly, relatively speaking, almost every night in their new home. “It’s caught up with him,” Thomas thought vaguely as he held the shaking, sobbing bundle of blankets against his chest. 

“Shhh, my darling, my darling…” Thomas murmured. It looked as though a decade of tears had finally come to collect their due. 

“You’ve got to breathe, James, deep breaths. You’re safe, I’m here. We’re home.” 

James had done the same for him that second night on the plantation, when Thomas’ fear and doubts that being together wasn’t enough in itself bubbled to the surface. They clung to one another, so close it was difficult to tell where one body ended and another began. 

He and James left early the next morning. Those last remnants of Captain Flint served them well, following a Mr. Silver’s directions to the safe house by the letter. Thomas had watched him, scarred, bald, bearded and muscled, as they slipped into the night. He was sure he’d never loved James more. 

And now James could finally let go. Thomas murmured reassurances into James’ pierced ear, promised that James would never fall out of his sight again. 

“All will be well,” Thomas said softly. He couldn’t promise this, but how could anything else be true? James was calming, and he sighed contentedly as Thomas stroked the soft coppery fuzz that now covered his scalp. 

“Like a peach, although you’re far sweeter,” he chanced to tease. James chuckled, opened one tear-filled eye. 

“You spoil me,” he mumbled shyly. Thomas grinned. 

“You’re mine to spoil.”


End file.
